Angels (Phan)
by aquahipster
Summary: Dan has a question he's been meaning to ask Phil...Phan! Dan (Danisnotonfire) and Phil (AmazingPhil). light fluff, nothing serious...


Dan was beginning to think that Phil was an angel.

Everytime Dan was with his blue-eyed companion, he felt safe. He was totally closed off from the rest of the world, making Phil his main focus. Whenever he was upset, Phil was there to make him laugh and smile. It didn't matter what was happening in his life, Phil could always make him feel better. Dan was starting to become convinced that Phil was an angel, sent to be with him and only him.

That is why he decided that it was a good idea to confront Phil about it that day.

"Hey, Phil," Dan yelled from his bedroom. He had been wasting time on his laptop, since he had nothing better to do that day.

"Yeah?" He heard called back to him.

"Can you come over here?"

A few seconds later Dan's door opened a crack, and a head full of messy, ebony colored hair poked through.

"What do you need, Dan?" asked Phil as he casually strolled into the room and plopped himself down on Dan's bed.

"I've been wanting to ask you something," said Dan. He looked up and locked eyes with Phil. Dan's face suddenly became very serious. "Phil, are you an angel?"

The blue-eyed boy had not expected that. 'Certainly just one of Dan's crazy antics' he thought. The fact that the younger boy had asked such a question amused Phil. He bit the side of cheek, attempting to hold in his laughter, but he was unsuccessful. He bent forward and clutched his stomach, falling into a fit of laughter. He had missed the confused look he was given.

"Really, Dan? Am I an angel? That sounds like some cheesy pick-up line!" Phil had said while wiping away tears beginning to form in his eyes. He continued his laughter, and Dan continued with his confused look.

The younger boy didnt really understand why his friend was laughing. He had thought it was a very serious question. Phil acted like an angel, well to Dan he did, and he thought that if the boy had a secret, he might as well not hide it from his best friend. "Phil," Dan began to whine, "I'm being serious!"

"How could asking me something like that be considered 'being serious'?" questioned Phil as his laughter was slowly beginning to die down, and he stood up straight and tall again.

"Oh, come on Phil," complained Dan, "at least hear me out with this!" Phil had opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off when Dan started to speak again. "Phil, whenever I'm near you I just feel safer. I don't know why, but I just feel like things are easier when you're around. You're always there for me, even when I'm acting like a complete twat, and you always cheer me up. You always find a way to make me smile. Now, a normal person probably wouldn't put up with my shit for more than 15 minutes, but you Phil, you stick around. You just make me happy Phil. Everytime you're around, and that is my conclusion. You, sir, are an angel."

Phil looked down at Dan with a look of understanding in his eyes. He knew how Dan felt. Phil always thought of Dan as the one person he could count on. He was always there with him through everything. They had had the exact same thoughts, except Phil had come to a different conclusion; he was in love with Dan.

The older boy bent down so he was eye level with Dan. He brought their faces close, closer than friends would get with each other. Their noses where slightly touching, and a small smile crept onto Phil's face.

"Well," said Phil before he had done the unexpected. Phil moved his face slightly and placed a gentle kiss on Dan's cheek before coming back and placing his finger under his friend's chin. "I guess I am an angel then." Phil then moved away, booped Dan on the nose with his finger, and left the room.

Dan's mind was anywhere and everywhere. His heart was beating a little bit too fast for the usual person. His cheek was tingling, and his face was flushed. He slowly moved his hand up to let his fingers gently brush the spot where his best friend had kissed him. He sat there, going through all of the events that had just recently happened until he had finally realized something.

"HA! I KNEW IT!"


End file.
